conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2010 Yarphese War
Lol. Call me a doomsayer, but: Woogers 22:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This is the real WW3, the Taiping-Russia War. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I thought Taiping was disconnected, therefore nullifying that timepoint? In fact, that article is in the Future World Closet Box. Woogers 23:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true but it is still WW3. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but because Taiping was disconnected, I pose to you that there are TWO World War IIIs in Future World. Because once Taiping was disconnected, space-time unravelled and all damage Taiping dealt was magically reversed. Like the effects of going back in time and stomping out Taiping before it got the chance to ruin the world. So the old timeline with Taiping in it is divergent from our current iteration of Future World, therefore allowing the 2010 Yarphese Conflict to escalate into this iteration's World War III. Woogers 00:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::My above comment is still the same. . . and why is this WW3, it's not really like it's going to kill 3 million people. Also Everett, Cascadia, the crescent league, and Russia ruined the world as well. And I guess Georgia and USA too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It is World War Three because there are plans. World-changing plans. It is World War Three because every major political alliance on Earth will be involved at the end. It is World War Three because it is the end all, be all. Just you wait until Wednesday. Woogers 00:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Better call Russia and ask them to nuke you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Woogers' your statement has Spencer wanting to press the "OH SHIT" button. United Planets 02:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, this is like World War III [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Maps Okay I find that above arguing useless. I have a request, can we make maps of the movements? You know, those maps where they show where the troops are and will be? I want one added here and here. It would make it so much more cool. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about that yesterday. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well in that case, who in Future World has good map-making skills? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I made maps for my wars, you can see them here: Somali Pirate War (EV), Everett-Russia War and Iraqistan War. That's about as good as I can get. United Planets 08:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Those maps are good ones, please make some for this war. I will if I can find a god dang blank map, but so far, no I can't. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) PDS I thought you made PDS more moderate so it can't bring down buildings anymore in just one or two blasts? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) When I say that? United Planets 22:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember but you said it could only kill missiles and satellites somewhere. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Slow the Pace I have to make this war last until at least next Monday. No invasions of Yarphei yet. Focus on Europe. Woogers 22:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The 8th or the 15th because no war in Future World history lasted more than a week. United Planets 23:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The 8th, and it has to last more than a week because it has to last until Detectivekenny gets back and he's gonna be gone a week. Woogers 23:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, usually we blow each other up and then agree to a white peace within 2 or 3 days. Sometimes 4. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I dont believe Yarphei has weapons of mass destruction so a nuclear/fusion war is out of the question. United Planets 01:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I mean like using ion weapons on spacecraft bombarding Moscow and the like. Or just slaughtering each other's droids. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If you want to make this war much more realistic, let me know and I will not hesitate to do it. United Planets 02:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Please do. Woogers 02:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Now it's almost WWIII. United Planets 02:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh… Uhhh, you can't just blockade Yarphei. There's thousands of kilometres of coastline, and it's all well protected. There are few chokepoints, so it would be nearly impossible. It isn't practical to line up a bunch of ships across a thousand km, I'm sorry. Detectivekenny 20:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) But it's magic! LOL, I mean like certain spots. Not sure where though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, blockade away. There's always some coastline you're missing :) Detectivekenny 20:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Enough to make sure EAF can't sell you weapons. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :My country does not sell weapons, do I look like the DPRK to you? I trade weapons in exchange for raw materials and food that are vital to my national economy. Japan and good bits of North Korea are unsuitable for food production, so the Federation isn't self sufficient. If anyone else wants to trade at a near tax-free and cheap rate like Yarphei does, be my guest. Woogers 21:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Be more specific. Detectivekenny 20:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Blockade your ports like you did to me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean choose which ones to blockade. It was easy for you because both your major ports are easy to cut off. But Yarphei is slightly more strategic in that it has several ports that are sorta tucked away, but also has thousands of miles of coastline. You see, Tranh Chup-yar has foreseen attacks like this since the 1990s lol. The VLA could have picked anywhere in the world to start the republic. Detectivekenny 20:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) BTW If you don't reply somehow for another few minutes I will have no choice but to choose a few random ports for you. Detectivekenny 21:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh… #2 You can't just blow up Cai-doi Platform. It's like 5-10 sq km in area, it's extremely heavily guarded, has a very large population inside it, and is basically the Iwo Jima of Yarphei. Detectivekenny 20:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Secondly, it doesn't disrupt trading because in times of peace, each boat is carefully screened and let go. But in times of war, all ships not of the EAF are attacked. Detectivekenny 20:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me while I fix my error. United Planets 20:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Its population is military right? United Planets 20:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's a secret of course. But you could probably deduce based on the article. :) Detectivekenny 20:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh… #3 Okay, so I know the allies are having a lot of fun blowing up Yarphei now, but we can't just win everywhere, and some of us just decided "Yarphei is loosing, period". If we want to RP this good both sides need wins and loses, plus we can't just decided where we will win or not, both parties have to agree. Otherwise I can just say: "The Allied States blew up the entire Asian continent and now there is nothing but water." No, can we chill a bit and make this a true war. Also, Yarphei, get some allies ;) (-cough- North Korea -cough-). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, we discussed this this morning (UCT). The war will end Sunday 14 Feb, and Yarphei will get the Falkland Islands, but give back everything else. BTW North Korea doesn't exist. I may add Argentina along the road to the Yarphese side, though. Detectivekenny 13:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, stupid mentioning NK. Anyway, this was the shortest World War ever. xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The Six-Day War was shorter, lol. Detectivekenny 21:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Settling Things Down Okay. The war ends tomorrow. The hurricane is heading towards Everett, so there will be a treaty to prevent further damage, and Tranh will basically shut off the hurricane. The Falklands go to Yarphei, but its inhabitants have a year to evacuate if they choose. Cardiff and Chagos return to Britain. Also, there are now two new alliances sprouting as a result of the war, the PAFF and CEAS. Is Calgary an okay city for the treaty, since world leaders might be at the Olympics? Detectivekenny 22:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) How does this war end? Who proposes it? United Planets 23:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No the hurricane is dead. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It is not dead. No one, to this day, besides Yarphei, has ever safely diverted a hurricane. The end should be simple, at any rate. A meeting in Calgary. A decision. A stopping of the hurricane. A (somewhat) peaceful end (despite the two opposing alliances). Detectivekenny 03:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh yes it is, Cascadia is going to safely divert the hurricane. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And also, Yarphei has its hands off of Cardiff (which they are definitely going to lose) and chagos (which they already lost). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. All Yarphei wanted was the Falkland Islands. *facepalm* how many times do I have to say this. Cascadia has none of the technology. Cascadia has found three small boxes that release mass amounts of water vapor. Yay, let's clap for Cascadia. Use the dehumidifiers however you want, but the underwater stations will keep supplying warm water and chemicals until Tranh presses the little green button (of which you don't know the location). Detectivekenny 03:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL Tranh does not want to do that with the hurricane.....Everett would roast Yarphei with a mass fusion attack. United Planets 03:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to make boxes that create cold water. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mass fusion attack? Who's mister human rights, only attacking military bases with 128000 people in them. Yarphei could send ten thousand category 5 hurricanes, one after another if he wanted to. Everyone gets fair warning, so civilians aren't necessarily killed, but the Eastern Seaboard and Gulf of Mexico would be uninhabitable. Detectivekenny 03:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, TM. Freeze the fishes. But it will mess up the war story and prolong the war. Detectivekenny 03:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL, it will be the same, just no hurricane threat so PAFF isn't getting forced. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) "The eastern sea board and Gulf of Mexico would be uninhabitable" That sir is genocide, not to mention illegal by international law, a violation of FW rules and would result in Everett gladly deploying back and turn every inch of Yarphei into a fusion wasteland. I dont think Tranh is that stupid if he is a genius.... United Planets 04:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Within a few months, Yarphei could make a hurricane hit any country if it wanted one to. It could even create a hurricane on Uvs Nuur, Mongolia. Killing Yarphese people with fusion weapons is genocide. Forcing them out of a dangerous area is not. Detectivekenny 04:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I take that back. Maybe not Uvs Nuur, but definetely Lake Baikal. Detectivekenny 04:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I may support human rights, but we also support nuclear weapons? Nice way to end the war in a flash eh? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Calgary Conference Okay. War ends today. Here are the conditions 1) Yarphei gets the Falkland Islands, but returns all other territory 2) Falkland Islanders are allowed a year to leave the island, but are under no obligation to do so 3) The hurricane stops 4) Cascadia uses 4chanistan to destroy all gathered information on Yarphese weather control (which is not much) 5) The CEAS and PAFF are created Real World 1) Yarphei is not permitted to further invade Britain,Cascadia, Everett, or the ASA until it is agreed that it can 2) No one is allowed to invade Yarphei until I (as the owner of Yarphei) say you can 3) Countries that participated in the war must be disconnected cleanly (i.e. not just disappear and pretending they never existed) 4) Have a happy Chinese New Year! Detectivekenny 16:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Condition 4 is unacceptable. Otherwise it is good. And also, you lost Cardiff today, Chagos 3 days ago, and you were never successful with south georgia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Signed. Congratulations on your archipelago. Woogers(lol what ) 19:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Signed and agreed. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Condition 4 makes no sense. United Planets 21:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) That's not the treaty I agreed to. If other nations have weather control, its value is degraded. Woogers(lol what ) 02:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I was not given time to submit Everett's demands. Cascadia doesnt have to destroy anything it found and Yarphei can either remove all of its weatehr control systems from around the world or face a multitude of nuclear and fusion weapons pointed at its nation, ground, air, space and sea based in Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Australia and other places. United Planets 02:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Those demands seem unreasonable. Woogers(lol what ) 03:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Like its been said, weather control weapons are illegal IRL so Tranh can either remove all the station located outside of his own territory or face sanctions, a Cold War, WMDs positioned near his nation or even worse, retaliation. United Planets 03:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Illegal in the United Nations? Woogers(lol what ) 03:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually yes. United Planets 03:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Have you considered the fact that Yarphei may not be in the United Nations and therefore international law doesn't apply to it? Nowhere in the Yarphei article does it say anything about membership. Woogers(lol what ) 03:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) International Law is International Law. Just because you are not in the UN means you can legally violate such laws for example, if Yarphei was to begin committing a genocide or deploy chemical weapoons on its people or some other illegal thing, the UN can intervene. United Planets 03:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) International law is only binding to the nations that participate in the formation and approve to those international laws. The United Nations actually can't intervene in any such situation unless Yarphei was a member of the United Nations. Chapters 6 and 7 of the United Nations Charter outlines this. The United Nations can only serve to resolve conflict between member states, and since generally every country is in the United Nations, it is viewed that the UN can intervene in genocide campaigns and the like in any country, but in reality they can't. These are the limits of international organizations. If everyone agrees and takes part, then the system works. However, if someone, say Yarphei, doesn't agree to the principles of the United Nations Charter and opts out of the United Nations, then not only do they not get the benefits of a voice in the United Nations, they are also free from laws and restrictions passed by the United Nations. Woogers(lol what ) 03:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You can't do all that crap because it says nowhere in the FW rules weather modification is not allowed. I forbid anyone declaring war on my country, btw, for now. Detectivekenny 04:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Causes Can Woogers or Detectivekenny please add a paragraph or two to the "Causes" section? Thanks in advance. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC)